Vodka cures heartbreak
by SomewhatOfAMystery
Summary: Who knew that something so wrong and tainted could be as addicting as vodka?/Rated M for future chapters; you've been warned.


**I don't own anything of American Horror Story: Coven, I just own the ideas that pop into my head.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_What am I doing here? I swear to fucking God that I didn't have that much vodka. _I placed my right hand onto my head at the pain that coursed through it currently; it was a mind-splitting headache of massive proportions. Again.

It had been a late night. I'd been busy at a party for one of the colleges that were around these part, though who gives a fuck about which one, all that mattered was that the guys there were hot. Enough of last night, because as of right now, here I was: naked. Completely nude and vulnerable to everything and everyone that was to see me like this. _One._ It wasn't like I was surprised that this happened, because I was rather used to the way that I was, and hell, I wouldn't change it for the world. I mean, I was a fucking movie star._ Two._ Slipping my free hand underneath the blankets I would feel up the smooth flesh that covered my stomach, releasing a short sigh, I'd snap back into this ugly reality._ Three. _I turned my head to the right side of my body as my blonde hair followed suit, all that was visible to me from the outside beyond the blankets was someone's frame hidden deep beneath them. _Great, another emotionless sex session on a drunken night. Doesn't get any better than this, Madison. _Obviously I wanted to know what guy had taken me home, slipped me out of my clothes and somehow, with his small brain, managed to get me into my bed and fuck the living hell outta' me. _I need a smoke. _I always had a pack laying around on the stand next to my bed, I'm just surprised that bitch didn't steal any of them by now. Pulling out one of my most-prized possessions, I placed the end between my lips and let it hang there as I forced on the cherry on the cigarette before managing to use my powers and give the thing a light. Back to the matter at hands. I used my feet, for once, since the rest of me was way too busy doing other things to be bothered, pulling down some of the blanket the sight of long brunette'ish locks of hair showed themselves from under the covers. _A brunette hippie. He better have a bag of pot in his pants waiting for me or he's a dead puss. _

What can I say? I don't work for free and I certainly don't do dirty street hippies that I meet while drunk, at least not before he gets rich off his weed. I took the cigarette out of my mouth, exhaling the smoke before placing the bud of it against the bare neck that was exposed to me, putting it out I hoped to make the person move without needing to waste my own energy. _Such a waste of a cigarette. _And that's exactly what I got. The body jolted at the sudden burning at their flesh so they turned around. _Shit. _"What the hell was that all about you b-... Madison?!" The brunette exclaimed to me in a tone that made a smirk dance it's way onto my facial features as her hands quickly went to her breasts, covering them in shame.

"Stupid bitch. You and your itty bitty tits aren't something I haven't seen before. Don't be such a pussy and let them go." I allowed myself to chuckle because for some odd reason it always brought a smile to Zoe's face. Her hands slowly moved away from her boobs as she sat up on the bed looking around just so that she didn't have to look over at me, which was probably because she felt inferior to me and all my naked beauty, but that's another story. "You were drunk and I swear that you came onto me first and... I gave in. Or maybe I was drunk too, but this shouldn't have happened. It was all a mistake, I'm sorry. Neither of us even go that way, but it was hot, and I mean, I blame all that vodka." _God, she really was annoying. It's like the bitch never experimented before._

"Drunk or not, it's been done. You should be thanking all that vodka for getting you with someone of my caliber." She sunk down into the bed once again at the sound of the knocking on the door, I on the other hand got out of the bed and walked over to the door, opening it with no problem or care on who the fuck was about to see me in this vulnerable state. "Listen, Madison, Zoe, we need to-... Where are your clothes, Madison?" _She's such a fucking downer. _"On the floor. Where else would they be?" 'Delia just shook her head and walked into the room, obviously her needing to talk wasn't going to wait any longer. "There's been some things floating around here about where you two were last night. Care to tell me what happened? In your point of view."

_Everybody wants something from me, but nobody cares to ask me how my day's going. Fucking pathetic. _"It isn't what it looks like! We were both drunk and I swear nothing happened!" The Supreme just turned her head in the direction of the naked Benson in my bed before shooting a look over at me and my nude body as if trying to make her head piece two-and-two together. "I see, but that's not what I was getting at. There was a fire at the party you both went to last night, over a hundred people died because of it. What drove you two into killing hundreds of those innocent people?"

"What drove you into fucking the swamp bitch? Was it the fact that you can't have a baby or do you have a new fetish for descended vagina?" I made a peace sign with my two fingers before bringing them up to my face doing with each finger on either side of my lips as I stuck my tongue out. Both 'Delia and Zoe were silent for a long while, that was until the older hag spoke up, "Careful Madison, I could kill you if I wanted to." Right, I should have mentioned before that somehow, Foxx managed to bring Misty back from Hell, what a bummer. I shrugged her words off like they were nothing as I walked past her and went over to my closet to take out something to wear, anything at all, really. "It was probably some whore and her cheap dancing." Picking out a pair of shorts and a shirt I'd look over my choices of bras until finding the perfect one for my outfit. Slipping the articles of clothing onto my body seemed to have captured Zoe's complete attention, and she's the one that said she didn't go that way. _Greedy cheating bitch. _If Kyle had wanted me he wouldn't have to think about when I was going to cheat on him, because at least I would have told him to his fucking face. But who cares, that make-shift Ken doll screwed me out of being the Supreme. Hell, I should the Supreme right now.

'Delia must have walked off after my statement because when I turned back around she wasn't there, either was a naked lady, but then again her arms wrapped around my body at that exact moment. "Thank you for not telling her the truth. She's be pissed if she realized what really happened back at that party, seeing as that was our reaction" I turned around in her arms, and being the person that I wasn't, I stayed there in order to make her feel safe, to make her feel like I knew whatever the hell it was that she was talking about. "Refresh my memory. The vodka must have gotten to me early." "Well, it all started when that guy, David came around...

* * *

_"You've got to be kidding me, right? You think you've got a chance with somebody like me when your dick isn't even bigger than my middle finger? I'd rather finger myself." David walked away with a glare in his eyes as he went off to get me a drink, but lucky for him I wasn't even that stupid. I left where I was just standing in order to get rid of him and throw him off of my tracks before he realized I was gone. I made my way up the stairs with a cigarette in between my fingers like they always were, but this seemed different then the other times, this seemed like there was something, somebody watching every step that I took. And to my utter dismay, there certainly was. A man with random patches of facial hair all over his face wearing some black sweatshirt with his hood on in order to keep his face shaded so that the details of it couldn't be seen was standing against the wall a little ways down the hall. I swear, if this was some kind of joke or another one of my fans trying to get with me again I was going to cut his dick off. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to get laid, but I had standards._

_I needed to go by him. Maybe he wasn't looking at me and there was some other hotter... well, some other chick or man, -I wasn't going to judge- that caught his attention. Wrong. Right when I walked past him I felt his grip on my right arm. "Listen, I don't play nice with freaks like you, so why don't you let my arm go and I won't cut of your tiny dick." Flashing the man a short smile before the grip was gone and I walked away down the hall, making a turn into the room on the left where I knew that Zoe was hanging around. Not that I cared what the bitch was doing, but there was something about this place that felt off to me and I didn't need to die for a third time, that's for sure. "Madison!" She ran over to me and grabbed my hand pulling me down onto the couch of the room so that I could have a drink. Or two. Not that I was counting after the twelfth one. __**This can't be right. I don't remember any of this. **__There was a split second before the force of their hands getting a hold on our necks would have become real. We didn't even see them come back into the room, or enter it once for that matter._

_Blood must have been dripping down my chin by now as David gripped my neck harder, cutting off whatever breathing that I was doing at the time, and I swore that if I wasn't so out of my mind right now that I wouldn't have killed them both at the snap of my fingers, but I didn't. I just let it happen for now. And during all of this, I was hoping that I was going to feel pain again, anything again for that matter, but I was wrong. I was always wrong when it came to this. I've been numb for so long. _

_Somehow it was as easy as a kick to the balls. That's when we both took the moment to find our way outside as fast as we could. I'd glance over at the brunette with an idea running through my head that we need to get rid of those two guys. We had gotten outside the door and stared into the fountain of alcohol that was placed near the doorway, forcing on it for the shortest amount of time before the thing exploded into flames that swallowed -just like that whore who sat at the corner of the stairway- the place. No life left that party after it._

* * *

...and that's when it happened. We set the alcohol on fire, blowing the place up in flames in the process. Somehow we ended up back here and... Well, you know." _You've got to be fucking with me. Because I was hurt, and drunk, we took the easy way out. Shit, I could have done so much better than that. _"Madison?" I shifted my eyes over in her direction and let a small smile take over my features to show her that I was alright for the time being, and hell, I really didn't give a single fuck for those people that we killed; nothing personal. "I think I should tell Kyle what happened..."

"Your problem, not mine." I admit, I was a bitch because got the way that people felt and I understood their pain and everything that made them they way that they are, but that didn't make up for anything besides that it was funnier this way.

Zoe took her arms away from me. _Fucking finally. _She got the rest of her clothes back on before taking a look back at me, a certain sadness was displayed in her eyes and on her face. Fuck, she must have really loved this freak and felt sorry for fucking with me. _Pathetic. _The last thing that I heard was of her turning the handle on the door and walking out of our room.

* * *

**A/N: And there ends chapter one; more to come at a later date. As the chapters continue there will be different points of view which should be easy to figure out, but when I change them I'll make sure to let you guys know of it. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
